


What the next day brings

by emocsibe



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocsibe/pseuds/emocsibe
Summary: Jay wakes up and finds himself unable to let go of Kay.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheenaWilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/gifts).



When Jay gets up, it’s past noon; there is no light in the room, however, the blinds are drawn together, and he lets them remain so. He sits on the edge of the bed, elbows rested on his thighs, face buried in hands – just like all the times a date has gone wrong, except it isn’t the case now. He sighs as he evaluates the situation which he got himself all too willingly into, and which he’s not sure he wants to terminate. He sighs again, rubs his brows as if hoping that the motion will chase his troubles far away, out of his mind’s reach, just for a moment – and then he turns slightly around as Kay stirs next to him. 

Kay, by the looks of it, is too comfortable to wake up yet – he turns a bit, maybe to find a more adequate position for his aching back, pain being a curtesy of the latest foe they had to fight – and Jay knows that he has lost every intention of getting up and ready for the day. He lies back and snuffles close to the other, then tugs up the cover before embracing his partner. Kay opens an eye and murmurs something along the line of ‘moving too much, slick’, and closes it again, and Jay’s heart swells with happiness and pride that Kay trusts him this much, that he’s this comfortable around him and with him, and he cannot help but smile at this feeling. 

He’s warm and appeased, and so incredibly sleepy still – he gives in and lets his eyes close, Zed, routine and duty be damned. Earth can save itself for the next hour, he thinks, and falls asleep with his hand unconsciously wrapped around Kay’s fingers. 

By the time he wakes again, Kay is not in bed, or at least, not fully. He’s sitting on the edge, buttoning up his shirt by the looks of it, and what fully draws Jay’s attention is the sigh that escapes him. Also, something is not right, Jay can tell. Kay would never sit slumped like this, no. Whenever he has had a less than perfect posture meant a serious wound that left him with such pain that he couldn’t keep himself upright. Jay thinks about the backache his partner has been dealing with, but it couldn’t be that bad. He sits up and moves closer, until his thigh is resting against Kay’s hips, until his fingers find the other’s back, until he is in a comfortable range to give a massage. Kay jumps, then quiets, and after a few seconds, he leans into Jay’s touch. He sighs again, this time it’s a less troubled sound, with a lot more air, and Jay smiles. He leans forward and kisses Kay’s shoulder, and he’s a bit sad that the pale skin is hidden beneath the shirt. His hands still, then encircle Kay, and he hugs him, and Kay grips his arms and pulls them even tighter around himself. When Kay speaks, his voice is unsure. 

“We’re good, right?” 

“Yeah. We are.” 

“Zed will know.” 

“Yeah. He will.” 

“And then?” 

“Then he will discharge two of his damned best agents or shut his eyes.” 

Kay’s shoulders shake with laughter at that, and he nods – Jay knows he is right, of course, they need them. They _are_ the best. It seems that Kay knows it, too. He turns his head and Jay kisses him and holds him close, and he lets his eyes fall shut. He enjoys this, the warmth of Kay, the way his fingers trace the fresh scars on his arms, the way he sighs every so often, the way Kay laughs. He lifts his head and stares at his partner who’s still laughing, just silently, Kay-like, but laughing nonetheless, and he raises a brow, wordlessly questioning him. 

“You just slept twelve hours, slick. Don’t fall asleep again on me, we have to go.” 

“Universe won’t save itself?” 

“No, that’s our job.” 

“And we’re the best, right?” 

“Best, yes; dressed, not so much, so get ready. Our new car should be here in ten minutes.” 

“Love ya, Kay.” 

Kay stiffens, then stands and smiles down at Jay, and that smile is like a hundred suns, and Jay smiles back. 

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> First story with the MiB lot - hope I got them right.


End file.
